Lilly (Gra wideo)
Lilly jest Tritagonistką jak i obecną główną antagonistką gry The Walking Dead:The Final Season,Była główną bohaterką sezonu 1 oraz zależnie od wyborów gracza mogła pojawić się w sezonie 2.'Była córką Larry'ego i działa jako liderka grupy razem z Kennym, aż ostatecznie traci swoją pozycję, gdy zaczyna wykazywać oznaki paranoi. Zawsze od razu przechodzi do sedna sprawy, nie zważając na to, co ludzie o niej pomyślą. Jednak ma też swoją dobrą stronę, która uwidacznia się, gdy troszczy się o swojego ojca i (w zależności od tego, jak Lee będzie się względem niej zachowywał) Lee oraz Clementine. W epizodzie ''Przed nami długa droga podejrzewa, że w grupie jest zdrajca, który współpracuje z bandytami. Oskarża Carley ( jeśli to ona została ocalona przez Lee) i Bena. Ostatecznie decyduje się wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i brutalnie/przypadkowo zabija Carley/Douga.) Charakter: Lilly bardzo łatwo może wzbudzić niechęć i brak szacunku u pozostałych członków grupy, głównie dlatego, że jest córką Larry'ego i zawsze staje po jego stronie. W późniejszych epizodach przejmuje rolę liderki grupy, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nikt inny nie chciał ponieść takiej odpowiedzialności. Ponieważ ma doświadczenie wojskowe ( głównie w siłach powietrznych), świetnie sobie radzi w otoczeniu mężczyzn i nie ma problemu z wyrażaniem własnego zdania, by chronić siebie i swojego ojca. Co więcej, potrafi korzystać z broni palnej i ma dużą wiedzę na temat metod przetrwania, a to bardzo ważne cechy dla przywódcy. Wprowadziła nawet codziennie treninigi dla dorosłych osoników w grupie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Lily jest raczej apodyktyczna i zaborcza, chce, by grupa działa na jej warunkach. Warto jednak zwrócić uwagę na to, że ilekroć Larry zaczyna wpadać w szał, ona bardzo szybko próbuje go uspokoić. To pokazuje, że w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca nie jest zgorzkniała i negatywnie nastawiona do każdej napotkanej osoby. Lilly ma tendencję do chowania urazy. Zważywszy na to, że ona i Carley nie miały ze sobą prawie żadnych interakcji, Lilly doskonale zapamiętała moment, w którym Carley sprzeciwiała się jej rządom i nazwała Kenny'ego przywódcą grupy. Mimo wszystko, nie jest nieustraszona. Po tym jak zabiła Carley lub Douga, a Lee pozwolił jej wrócić do kampera, oznajmia, że boi się, co grupa z nią teraz zrobi. Ten strach popchnie ją do kradzieży samochodu. Jeśli Lee będzie próbował utrzymać z nią dobre stosunki, gracz pozna jej lepszą stronę. Okażę się, że Lilly w gruncie rzeczy jest ciepłą osobą, liczącą się z innymi, która nie jest do końca przekonana o swoich zdolnościach przywódczych. W jedenj z rozmów Lilly będzie chciała przeprosić za zachowanie swojego ojca, twierdząc, że wiele w życiu przeszedł i jedynie troszczy się o dobro swojej rodziny. Zdaje się, że w przeciwieństwie do Kenny'ego, ma na uwadze dobro całej grupy, podczas gdy on w dużej mierze skupia się głównie na dobru swojej rodziny. Przed wybuchem apokalipsy Stacjnowała w Bazie Sił Powietrznych ,,Robins". Pracowała w biurze. Przywykła zatem do zmagania się z natrętnymi wojskowymi, więc zawsze stara się przejąć kontrolą nad trudną sytuacją. Jakiś czas przed epidemią, matka Lilly umarła i Larry zatrzymał jej obrączkę. Jej ojciec Larry był wymagającym i surowym ojcem.Lilly mówi że gdy była młodsza karcił i krzyczał na nią ilekroć zapomniała zgasić światła po wyjściu z pomieszczenia. Pewnego dnia pozwolił, żeby odcięto im prąd. Lilly mówi że od tej pory zawsze to robiła i uczyła się w ten sposób dyscypliny. Wybory związane z Lilly Sezon 1 Spragnieni Pomocy Gdy Larry, Lilly, Lee, Clementine i Kenny zostają uwięzieni w chłodni przez braci St. John, Larry wpada w szał i zaczyna walić rękami w ściany pomieszczenia, domagając się uwolnienia. Przez nadmierne zdenerwowanie dostaje ataku serca. Lilly dopada do niego w następnej chwili i prosi Lee o pomoc. Kenny z kolei twierdzi, że Larry tak czy inaczej nie przeżyje, a co za tym idzie przemieni się w szewndacza, przed którym będą musieli się bronić. Postanawia zatem skrócić cierpienie ojca Lilly, rozbiając mu głowę lizawką. Gracz może: '''Pomóc Lilly: '' ''Lee rzuca się na pomoc Lilly i prosi ją o kontrolowanie czynności życiowych ojca, podczas gdy sam przystępuje do RKO, ale Kenny ostatecznie i tak rozbija głowę Larry'ego. Po tym wydarzeniu relacje z Kennym ulegą pogroszeniu, zaś relacje z Lilly - poprawie. Po wydostaniu się z chłodi Lilly uratuje życie Lee dwukrotnie; pomoże mu, gdy Danny go zaatakuje i postrzeli Andrew, który będzie próbował wepchnąć Lee na ogrodzenie pod napięciem. Pomóc Kenny'emu: '''Jeśli Lee zdecyduje się pomóc Kenny'emu, będzie musiał odciągnąć Lilly od ciała jej ojca i tym samym ułatwić swojemu koledze zabicie Larry'ego. W tym wypadku to realcje z Kennym ulegną poprawie. Lilly wpadnie w histerię i zacznie krzyczeć, że jej ojciec wciąż żył, gdy oni zdecydowali się rozbić mu głowę. Gdy Andrew będzie przyciskał głowę Lee do ogrodzenia pod napięciem, Lilly będzie się tylko temu przyglądać. '''Niepodjęcie żadnej decyzji: '''Jeśli Lee nie podejmie żadnej decyzji, Kenny popchnie go, mówiąc, że jest bezużyteczny i zrzuci na głowę Larry'ego lizawkę. Jednakże, w tej sytuacji to relacje z Lilly ulegną wtedy poprawie. Przed Nami Długa Droga '''Jeśli Lee uratował Carley w pierwszym epizodzie: Jeśli Lee uratował Carley, Lilly oskarży ją i Bena o współpracę z bandytami i kradzież zapasów. W pewnym momencie pod koła kamperu prowadzonego przez Kenny'ego wpadnie szewndacz, przez co grupa będzie musiała odbyć przymusowy postój. Lilly wychodzi na zewnątrz wraz z Lee, Carley i Benem i konytuuje swoje oskarażenia, próbując wymusić na nich przyzananie się do winy. Awantura przybiera na sile, aż wreszcie Carley wyzywa Lilly od paranoiczki i mówi, że zachowuje się jak mała, przestraszona dziewczynka. Lilly, będąc pod wpływem silnych emocji, strzela Carley w głowę i tym samym ją zabija. Po wszystkim próbuje wmówić grupie, że była zdrajczynią, chociaż sama nie jest co do tego przekonana. Jeśli Lee uratował Douga w pierwszym epizodzie: '''Jeśli Lee uratował Douga, Lilly będzie winić tylko Bena. Po wyjściu z kampera wyciągnie pistolet i będzie z niego mierzyć do chłopaka, którego uratuje Doug, mimo iż sam przypadkowoo poniesie śmierć. Lilly będzie szczerze żałować tego, co zrobiła. Niezależnie od tego, kogo Lilly zabiła, Lee będzie musiał zdecydować, co z nią zrobić. Może: '''Zostawić ją na drodze/Nie podjąć żadnej decyzji: '''Lilly zostanie na drodze, która wkrótce zacznie zapełniać się szwnedaczami. Kobieta będzie przed nimi uciekać, a jej dalsze losy są nieznane. W ostatnim epizodzie tajemniczy mężczyzna, który uprowadził Clementine, będzie miał za złe Lee, że zostawił Lilly na pastwę losu. '''Pozwolić Lilly zostać: '''Jeśli Lee pozwoli Lilly zostać, wsiądze ona z powrotem do pojazdu zakłuta w kajdanki. Gdy grupa zatrzyma się, by usunąć zagradzający drogę pociąg, w pewnym momencie Lee wróci do kampera w poszukiwaniu ołówka. Lilly w tym czasie zdąży się uwolnić i złoży mu propozycję; ukradnie kamper, a on może razem z nią uciec lub odmówić. Jeśli zgodzi się uciec, Lilly poprosi go, by poszedł w takim razie po Clementine, ale gdy tylko Lee wysiądze z pojazdu, kobieta przechytrzy go i szybko odjedzie. W przypadku gdy Lee odmówi, Lily wypchnie go z kampera i odjedzie tak czy inaczej. Sezon 2 Podzielony Dom W odcinku 2 sezonu 2 Clementine ma możliwość powiedzenia Alvinowi że kobieta w jej grupie po śmierci ojca zezłościła się i zabiła Carley/Douga,gdy Alvin spyta się ją co się stało z ów kobietą Clementine powie że Znajomy jej wybaczył ale ukradła ona samochód i uciekła bądź że znajomy porzucił ją na środku drogi. Bez Odwrotu Jeżeli Lee zabrał Lilly ze sobą w odcinku 3 sezonu 1 to w odcinku 5 sezonu 2 pojawi się ona we śnie Clementine,związana i najprawdopodobniej śpiąca.Lee pyta się Clementine czy słusznie zrobił pozwalając jej zostać.Jeżeli Lilly nie zabrano wtedy Lee spyta się Clem czy nie powinni byli zabrać jej ze sobą. Sezon 4 Jakiś czas po odejściu od grupy Lee,Lilly dołączyła do grupy zwanej "Delta" i stała się jednym z najważniejszych jej członków.Rekrutowała ludzi do swojej grupy i szkoliła ich by walczyli po jej stronie.Grupa ustaliła kryjówkę na promie obok portu przy plaży.Lilly wraz z Abelem przy pomocy Marlona zabierali dzieci ze szkoły Erick'sona i zgodnie z umową co jakiś czas zaprzestawiali tam przychodzić dopóki Marlon przysyłał im żołnierzy. Suffer The Children Gdy Clementine jest chwilowo wyrzucona ze szkoły i wędruje po lesie,zostaje zaatakowana przez Abela i kobietę,zostaje powalona na ziemię a gdy patrzy w górę rozpoznaje kobiete to Lilly.Lilly też nie wierzy że po tym czasie spotkała Clementine.Lilly oferujeby Clementine sprowadziła wszystkich ze szkoły i oddała ich do delty.Violet i Louis pomagają Clementine i AJ'owi uciec więc Lilly i Abel gonią za nimi ale ostatecznie uciekają gdyż zostali otoczeni przez szwędaczy. Ostatecznie Delta przewodzona przez Lilly postanawia zaatakować szkołę i udaje im dostać się do środka.Lilly mówi że jeżeli się poddadzą to nic im się nie stanie.W walce która rozpoczyna się chwile potem,Lilly zabija przypadkowo Mitcha a gdy Delta złapała część dzieci ze szkoły,nadaje rozkaz odwrotu,zostawiając Abela za sobą na litość Clementine i reszty. Broken Toys Po ataku na Erickson's boarding school Lilly wraz z porwanymi dziećmi udała się do kryjówki Delty by tam namówić ich do stania się żołnierzami. Gdy Clementine i pozostali obmyślają plan dostania się do promu czyli kryjówki Delty pokazuje się Minevra a potem Lilly,minevra jednak pomaga grupie więc Lilly powraca do promu. Po włamaniu się do promu i podłożeniu bomby Minevra zdradza Clem,Aj'a oraz Violet/Louis'a i wszyscy trafiają do celi,gdy Clementine się budzi,(jeżeli Louis został porwany w odc 2 to będzie miał odcięty język) a krótko potem przychodzi Lilly i zaczyna dialog z Clementine w którym opowiada jej jak lojalność działa w Delcie.Gdy AJ zaczyna się buntować i mówić Lilly że ją zabije,ta myśli że dobry byłby z niego żołnierz i zabiera go na górę pokładu. Clementine po dostaniu się na górę pokładu widzi że Lilly pojmała również Jamesa a Tenn nie jest w stanie jej zabić więc rozpoczyna się bójka,Clementine udaje się wytrącić z równowagi a gdy obie zbliżają się do leżącej broni,podnosi tą broń AJ. ''Powiedzieć AJ'owi by zastrzelił Lilly:Aj strzeli Lilly w okolice policzka zabijając ją natychmiast('''Martwa)'' Powiedzieć AJ'owi by opuścił broń:Aj się zgodzi i daruje jej życie,gdy James odwraca się do Lilly plecami ta dźga go nożem w gardło a następnie zabiera mu broń i mierzy nią w AJ'a i Clementine.(Żyje) Milczeć:Jeżeli Clementine nie podjeła decyzji,AJ po namowie James'a, daruje jej życie i dalsza akcja rozegra się tak samo jak w wypadku opuszczenia broni.(Żywa) Take Us Back Jeżeli Lilly zastrzelono, jej ciało będzie walać się na statku podczas gdy clem i aj będą uciekać. Jeśli Lilly przeżyła odcinek 3, wystąpi ona krótko po rozpoczęciu odcinka 4. Lilly udaje się zorganizować coś w rodzaju tratwy i odpływa od upadającego statku i kryjówki Delty. Clementine ma okazję porozmawiać z Lilly ale ta ostatecznie odchodzi w swoją stronę zostawiając status Lilly nieznanym. B.Zabite osoby: * Carley (celowo,wyznacznik) * Doug (przypadkowo,wyznacznik) * Mitch(przypadkowo) * Sophie(spowodowane) * James(Żywy, zależnie od gracza) * Lider bandytów * Kilku bandytów * Niezliczona ilość zombie Wystąpienia: Sezon 1 * A New Day * Starved For Help * Long Road Ahead Sezon 2 * No Going Back(Sen.zależnie od wyborów gracza) Sezon 4: * Suffer The Children * Broken Toys * Take Us Back(żywa lub ciało) Ciekawostki: 1.Pliki audio z gry zostały ujawnione długo przed wyjściem odcinka 2 sezonu 4 i potwierdzały powrót Lilly 2.Z powrotem Lilly w 4 sezonie gry: * Będzie drugą postacią,która wystąpiła w sezonie 1 i wciąż będzie żyć(do odc 3/4) * Lilly(,Kenny) oraz Clementine są ostatnimi ocalałymi z Motelu * Lilly i Clementine są jedynymi postaciami z odcinka 1 sezonu 1 co występują w ostatnim sezonie gry. * (wliczając 400 dni a nie wliczając wystąpienia w No Going Back)Lilly powróci po nieobecności liczącej 14 odc,będzie na pierwszym miejscu wśród postaci,która wróci po licznych nieobecnościach. * Staje się Tritagonistką 4 sezonu gryKategoria:Postacie 3.Lilly jest drugą tritagonistką,która staje się antagonistką * pierwszą jest Dee 4.Lilly jest drugą najdłużej żyjącą postacią z gry(pod warunkiem że przetrwała 3 odcinek sezonu 4) * Pierwszą jest Clementine 5.Śmierć Lilly w odcinku Broken Toys(Zależnie od wyboru gracza) jest ironiczna z wielu powodów: # Zostaje zabita w ten sam sposób co Carley/Doug. # Zostaje zabita z tego samego rodzaju broni. # Ginie w 3 odcinku sezonu. # AJ mówi że wie że zdoła ją zabić,następnie wyobraża sobie że strzela z broni # Podczas rozmowy przy pierwszym spotkaniu Clem z Lilly w 4 sezonie dziewczyna może opcjonalnie powiedzieć kobiecie że ona zginie pierwsza. Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead